File: Mouri Ran
by ChristinaLoL
Summary: Documented parts of Ran's life. A series of one-shots.
1. Chapter 1

File: Mouri Ran

Mouri Ran, just your average sunny, teenage girl. She always greets people she knows with smiles. The kind of smile that makes you have the urge to smile back.

But, not everyone knows what's behind that smile.

Sometimes, when she's by herself, she would cry uncontrollably. She would let her tears trickle down her face, and drop onto the little photo in the glass frame that she holds.

The photo, of her, and her best friend, who has been missing for months.

The photo, of her, and a boy, smiling so innocently and happily.

She misses him so much. So much that she wants to throw everything she has away and run to the end of the world to find him.

But she knows she can't. She still has to live her own life. She still has to go to school, she still has a mouth to feed, and she doesn't want anyone to worry for her.

She knows he would want that for her too.

But it's not like she can control her emotions, she's only human too. Even if she's like an angel, she brings light to the ones around her, so brave, always sacrificing herself for others. When she hears his name, the memories she tried to lock up in her head starts to get to her.

And of course, there's people who had claimed her as a crybaby.

But, they don't know, _If Mouri Ran had cried a hundred times, then she had been strong for a hundred times._


	2. Chapter 2

File: Mouri Ran

" _The good news was, he survived." The nurse made his family sigh with relief. "But the bad news is, the bullet seemed to have damaged the brain." The nurse paused with hesitation._

 _Her heart sank, again._

" _From now on, he will be suffering SDAT from now on, and it might never be cured."_

 _She smiled._

 _She cried._

 _She broke down._

 _I smiled because you are finally safe. I cried because you won't remember me. I broke down because I now stand no chance towards others who loves you._

2007/12/06 Sunday, rainy and gloomy

 _Today, I introduced myself to Shinichi again._

That was the first line in the diary.

The only line in the diary.

Why? Because the owner couldn't bring herself to write again.

"Welcome to Beika Central Hospital."

The said girl was sitting down on the silver bench outside one of the patients' rooms. It was already past visiting ours for the hospital, but because she's a close friend to the boy inside the room, the Detective of the East, Kudo Shinichi, she was made an exception.

"Welcome to Beika Central Hospital."

She could hear the mechanical voice echoing down the empty corridor.

The girl has her head down, face buried in her notebook. Her hands were trembling with grief, as the pen left inky strokes on the pages.

She knew, she'll have to get over with it somehow.

She told him her name countless times, but he couldn't remember.

She smiled and tried to pretend it was nothing, and told him over and over again.

Soon it became like a daily routine for them, soon she wished that it will last longer.

But he left her, again.

Except, this time, he went away permanently, and he didn't ask her to wait for him.

She felt like crying, only to find her eyes dried out.

She felt as if her world crumbled down, but he was her whole world.

And it's not just that, it's what he said, right before he fluttered his eyes closed.

" _Ran, was it? I've been having this strange feeling ever since I first saw you. I couldn't remember your name, nor who you are. But I just have this strange feeling that, I belong with you."_

 _He may have forgotten everything, but he never forgot loving you._


	3. Chapter 3

File: Mouri Ran

There is one corner in the house that she never dared to look.

Not because of her fear of ghosts, but because of him.

She remembered when they were little, they would explore around the house, and they always dared each other to go into the dark attic.

But now, even though things have stayed the same, the people have changed.

He is no longer there anymore, and she never went into that room ever again.

All of their memories are locked inside that room. Thinking about their happy past, just made her heart twist in a more painful way.

She wanted to start anew, but that would mean she have to forget about the past.

She continued to live for his sake, but without him, she doesn't know how to live anymore.

 _It was you, who made me strong._


	4. Chapter 4

File: Mouri Ran

 _People don't realise what good things they have until they lose them._

Ran honestly never thought there will be a day when he's no longer there anymore.

He's always been there for her, for the past seventeen years.

But when the eighteenth year came, he disappeared into thin air.

And only then she discovered, that she had known her for so long, that she got used to it.

Waiting for him before school, fighting with him, had already became her habit.

 _The hardest thing to change is not your love towards someone, but your habits that has been with you since long before you met him._

She called him again and again, wishing for him to come home.

She tried to get him to come back, just like how she did for her mother.

She tried not to give up, she tried to see hope.

She never stopped trying.

Not even after the people he went after went after her.

Not even when she knew the unspeakable truth.

Not even when he told her not to waste her life on him.

 _Come back already, Shinichi._


End file.
